


I like my shoes

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Spike are having a short conversation. Well... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like my shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.
> 
> The prompts were:  
> Demand 1 - Spike  
> Demand 2 - Spike's apartment  
> Demand 3 - "I like my shit-kicking boots" stated by Lindsey
> 
> Lindsey McDonald was a given character in the whole battle

Lindsey entered Spikes apartment without knocking. As usual.  
“Get out. I don’t wanna see you.” Spike barked.

“That’s too bad. ‘Cause I wanna see you on the streets, helping the helpless.” Lindsey simply replied with a grin on his face. Spike gave him a grim look-over, stopping at Lindsey’s boots.

“Gee! Those look like you’ve been kicking shit, out on the streets! What do you need me for? Go, get a new pair of boots.“

“I like my shit-kicking boots.” Lindsey grinned. “And I’m sure they’ll serve me well for kicking your ass! Now get up. I had a vision.”


End file.
